


Let The Sunshine In

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After nearly shooting an arrow through Vivienne, Sera is forced to have a hair cut. Yet the experience is not as unpleasant as she imagined and the beginnings of a friendship is formed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Sunshine In

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working through a 100 prompt challenge. This one inspired by "Hair".

"Ugh!"

Sera looked nervously over her bow. An angry Vivienne stood near a crater, ire burning in her eyes.

"You're supposed to be firing upon darkspawn, not your colleagues!" 

"Sorry," Sera apologized. "Bangs got in my eyes again, eh? I'll slice them off when we get back at camp."

"So instead you punish me with having to look at your even more disastrous fashion? No. You can make it up to me by letting me cut your hair myself." 

"And let you make me look like a ponce? No thank you, Lady Vivvie."

"You nearly injured me," Vivienne growled. "This is not a negotiation, Sera."

***

Sera scowled as Vivienne came in with her scissors and brushes. She continued to pout as she knelt down. Vivienne knelt in front of her and put a towel around her neck.

"This won't take long, dear," Vivienne reassured. "Just enough for me to stop shuddering every time I look at you."

"Do you even know how to do this?" Sera asked skeptically. "What with you just shaving it all off and wearing the big hat?"

"Just because I prefer my hair short doesn't mean I don't know what to do with long hair," Vivienne stated. "I used to cut...well, it doesn't matter. Needless to say, I am experienced with little girls wiggling around complaining while they are made human again."

Sera grumbled as Vivienne combed through her wet hair before trimming the edges of it. The first bit of blonde fell onto the tarp.

"Oi, you said just bangs!"

"Oh hush, it'll help your hair grow out evenly. If you grow it out long enough, then you don't have to worry about bangs and can just pull your hair back. Much easier to manage, darling. And less likely to cause friendly fire."

Sera giggled, "More like friendly bees. But they're not very friendly."

"Bees leave me alone. They know who is Queen."

Sera rolled her eyes. "Just get on with it, yeah?"

Vivienne started layering the hair around her ears, letting the points emerge from her hair. Sera started to touch it but Vivienne pulled her hands back down.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of," Vivienne reminded.

"Just worried about frostbite. Then they'd fall off."

Vivienne sighed, "You're worse than Julie."

Sera asked, "Whose Julie?"

Vivienne put down her scissors. "My lover's daughter. I used to help her and her sister get ready for parties when they were young. Sweet things. Better behaved than you. Shall we continue?"

"Fine."

Sera closed her eyes as Vivienne worked at her bangs, surprised by how gently the mage brushed the hair out of her eyes. She sat in silence as Vivienne finished her work, shifting to do the back of her head. 

"How flounce-flounce do I look?" Sera grumbled.

"You look fine," Vivienne promised. "No one would mistake you for a noble woman, trust me."

"Good."

"You actually have a lovely colour, you know, once you wash all the dirt out of it. I know you have no interest in being a lady, but you could be quite a beautiful woman."

Sera rolled her eyes. "Are you done yet?"

Vivienne said, "You'll have to trust me about the back, but I can show you the front."

Sera turned around and Vivienne held up a mirror. Sera was startled. She looked...well, she looked like herself. The bangs were styled into the rest of her hair, which curled just lightly around her ears, now revealed. She could certainly see better but she actually looked...well...proper. 

"I know you're not going to thank me," Vivienne said, "but you can at least acknowledge that you still look like a scoundrel."

"Thank you," Sera muttered.

Vivienne smiled. "You're welcome, dear."


End file.
